You Were My Best Kept Secret
by Lila Blue394
Summary: You took me by surprise, with just one look *Deaoline*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__this is an explanation to 'When the Past Collides With the Present' you have silently tearful to than for this… She wanted an explanation and here it is. it was supposed to go into the 'Love Is For Me' collection and be an epic one shot but it just got away from and took on a life of its own. For some reason I'm just having a bit to much fun and sleepless nights because of this thing. Its going to be in four parts I think who knows, plot bunnies man their driving me nuts. But seriously silently tearful you can keep them coming because Caroline/Dean are my favorite people to write about. So here's hoping you all like it I know I had a blast writing it._

_**Prompt: **__secrets _

_**Characters:**__ Dean/Caroline, and most of the characters of both shows._

_**Summary: **__You took me by surprise, with just one look _

_**Category: **__Romance/angst and broken heart with a dash of humor.__**Suggested Listening: **__'Surprise, Surprise' By: Brett Dennen_

* * *

><p><em>You Were My Greatest Secret/_

* * *

><p><em>She is walking giggling with Elena and Bonnie, it just a normal day the bright sun shinning lighting their path to school. They stopp<em>_ed at the stop light waiting for the light to turn so they could cross the road. Keeping up the mindless chatter, she smiled at Elena and slipped her big sunglasses over her eyes. They giggled at something Bonnie had said and started walking but she stopped when a rumble pulled to a stop not really thinking Caroline turned towards the sound and stopped dead in her tracks. A big black classic beauty was idling waiting for the group of people to walk. Her eyes skidded to the driver and she was locked in place. Her eyes locked with his long nimble fingers that had been drumming a steady rhythm stopped. She slid her glasses off, locked eyes with the driver he was probably about her age, and she was sure she had never seen him around here before. With just one look, he set her skin on fire._

_His eyes locked onto the pretty blonde just a few feet away her blonde curly hair curling around her face a smile curved her full lips and her green eyes were wide. She's going to be trouble, he thought, it was just an errant thought no real clue where it came from but some how he knew it would be true. He planned to stay as far away from her as he could get but since they would probably go to the same school, he did not know how he was going to avoid it. He had to try if she could set his body on fire with just one look what could she do to him if he touched her let his hand grasp hers. He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. Girls like her were not safe he needed to stay away from girls like her._

* * *

><p><em>She had not seen that boy in the big black beauty since this morning so she did not give him another thought…well that's what she tells herself anyhow. She sits there at the Grill with Bonnie and Elena. Stefan has his arm wrapped around Elena's shoulders and Jeremy was in the background giving Bonnie mooneyes. So silly -she thought. She felt a chill run down her spine and she could feel someone watching her it wasn't an unpleasant feeling but it still made her feel a bit disorientated. She turned around to see if she could find out who was watching her and instead saw the door swinging close. Without a second thought, she turned towards her friends and murmured, "I'll be back." She sent them a bright smile when they looked at her worry etched into their faces. "I'll be fine," She said soothing their fears.<em>

_She grabbed her purse and took off towards the exit, as she was walking out the door; she caught a glimpse of a brown leather jacket turning the corner. Against her better judgment she followed she knew who it was it was the boy from earlier she had a feeling he had been avoiding her. Why she had no clue and no real evidence to prove it, it was just a gut feeling she had. "Hey!" She said to his retreating back. He stopped letting her catch up to him. "Why are you avoiding me?" she said once she was close enough to him. He didn't turn towards her but she heard his deep rumbling laughter, laughter that started somewhere deep in his chest. _

"_What makes you think I'm avoiding you princess?" he called her princess, she humped really he was going to start name calling huh? "Well excuse me you hoodlum!" She snapped and turned to leave to go back to her friend's people, who cared. He stopped her, his hand clasping around her wrist her skin burned with a subtle flame where their skin touched. It was a nice feeling. "Did you just call me a hoodlum?" He asked and she didn't have to look at him to see the smile she knew was there. She turned to look anyhow, somehow she knew he would look absolutely glorious when he smiled and she was right. What she hadn't counted on was his eyes the way they twinkled with mirth and mischief the gold flecks that dotted the greenness of his eyes; she could drown in those eyes. _

_His full lips were quirked into a crooked smile that stole her breath. She suddenly wanted to kiss this stranger wanted to feel his lips on hers and what a thought that was she didn't even know him had no idea who the hell he was. Except that, he was a gorgeous stranger that drove a beautiful car. "Ye…yes I called you a hoodlum. Now would you please…" She didn't know what she was pleading for but her eyes strayed to were his hand was locked around her wrist. His smile grew and he took a step towards her. His smile was inviting, inviting her to do things with him asking her to ditch her friends, come, and play with him. Would she say no could she even form the words? _

"_Caroline?" he watched her head jerk towards the sound of a girl calling her name, her name was Caroline huh, nice name suited her. "Care where are you?" his lip curled in distaste now that one didn't. He stepped closer to her his lips brushing against the delicate shell of her ear he didn't know why he was doing this considering he had told himself he wouldn't do exactly this but he just couldn't stop himself from whispering in her ear. "Come with me," he says his voice no higher than a breath, "come with me Caroline." Her breathing hitched and so did her pulse. Her nose scrunched up in thought -a habit she probably didn't realize she had- they had maybe just a few more seconds before they were caught and he didn't want to meet her friend he wanted her all to himself. _

_She looks at him her green eyes bright as emeralds a smile to rival his own quirks her lips and she nods. They jump into a little wooded area by the bar just as a caramel skinned girl with long dark hair came around the corner. They stay there a moment while the girl looks around and Caroline has to clamp her hands over her mouth to hide her giggles. She looks at him her green eyes dancing making her look so alive, so happy he can't help himself he smiles back at her. He has never met someone who was this genuinely happy when the coast was clear he helped her through the little area and walked her towards the Impala. _

"_Is she yours?" She asks her long fingers dancing across the roof. He nodded -really it was all he could do there was just something about the way her fingers moved across the Impalas roof that made a lump stick in his throat. She smiled at him again, as he opened the door for her; she slid into the passenger seat with one graceful movement. He watched her, as he climbed into the driver seat, as she fixed her short dress and slipped her high heels off she pulled her feet up onto the seat and looked at him. "What?" she asked looking down she eyed herself critically seeing if anything was out of place seeing if she had missed something. He had a feeling she never really let her hair down. "Nothing," He murmured as he started up the Impala smiling as the engine roared to life. "Its just…why did you take your shoes off?" he added when she looked like she didn't believe him._

"_Oh well…" She murmured looking a little flustered, she gave a little wave of her hand, "Well my daddy always said that you should treat classics like this like the royalty they are." Well he liked that idea very much. "I think I would like your dad." she nodded sadness creeping into her green eyes making them go dark. "Yeah I think you would have." They way she talked about him in the past tense made him jolt it was that look on her face now that's how he knows her dad didn't just run off that he was dead. He had a feeling that he wore a similar look when he was forced to talk about his mom. "So what's there to do around here sweetheart?" He asked flashing that famous Winchester grin. She laughed at him and said, "Go straight when you come to the third stop light take a left, then your first right, then another left." He nodded threw the Impala into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. _

_She laid in the tall grass Dean at her side she had never done this with anyone before it was new experience and you know what she liked it. A lot. She could hear the river gently lapping against the riverbank his soft intake of breath. She rolled over to her side so she could look at him he had his arms behind his head using them as a pillow. His worn leather jacket was on the ground next to him and his fathomless green eyes stared at the expansive sky that was darted with bright stars. "Tell me something Dean…" she starts but stops when he looks at her his green eyes dancing and that devastating smile dancing across his lips. "What d'ya want to know princess?" she frowned at that…well she felt like she should anyhow. For some reason though she really wanted to smile. She actually kinda liked it when he called her that. _

"_This situation isn't permanent is it?" It wasn't really a question more of a quiet statement of facts. He had told her that his family traveled, a lot, but she couldn't stop herself from hoping. "No this isn't permanent," He murmured quietly his gaze back on the stars, "We leave on Friday." The information floored her. Friday…that was just four days away. "Oh," She whispered rolling onto her back. Well was there any point to this then he was leaving soon and she would probably never see him again. She didn't like that at all. He surprised her by rolling over to her half on top of half off his breath danced across her neck and her own breathing hitched up a couple of paces. "It may not be permanent Caroline but we can make the best of it don't you think?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>You mean you've lived here," He waved a big hand to encompass the neighborhood they were currently in, "And you have never been here?" He looked a little shocked; she nodded a little smile dancing on her lips. "Wow, you need to get out more." she huffed out a bit of laughter at that but she didn't say anything to it just eyed the little hamburger joint they were at. She walked over to the picnic tables while he ordered. She had just three more days with him and they were skipping school just to hang out together. <em>

_She was just glad that summer was almost here she was going to need the distraction while he was gone. Of course, there would be the questions from her friends, it was already starting but she was keeping them at arms length. She wanted him to meet them but to be honest she was really liking having him all to herself. Still…it was a topic that was going to be brought up today even if she had to pin him down and make him; he wasn't very big on 'share and care' as he called it. She smiled at him when he walked over to where she was sitting a big bag full of food holding two drinks a bit precariously in his hands._

_He watches her as she swings on the tire swing her little bikini clad bottom hanging over the edge he could only see her eyes as she twisted and spun around. "Whatcha thinking so hard about princess?" he asks lounging at the edge of the river the water softly lapping at his feet. It was nice here quiet not a bunch of screaming teens running around. It was just the two of them and they could enjoy the little time they had left. She gave a little huff of laughter she claimed she didn't like it when he called her that but her smile said differently. "I was wondering why you don't want to meet my friends." He sat up at that leaning his arm on his knee, he picked at the ground not really wanting to meet her eyes._

"_I'm not good enough for you blondie, and I think they would know that." She coughed and murmured something under breath that sounded like 'bullshit' but he couldn't be to sure, because when he looked up at her she was smiling that same carefree smile. He knew she was going to be trouble for the start. "Well what about your family can I meet them?" yeah cause he really wanted her to get involved with his family. "Can I meet your mom?" she nodded something he wasn't expecting from what she has told him her relationship with her mother was strained at best. "Cant we just leave it alone Caroline?" He looked away from her out towards the water he was so lost he didn't even notice her getting off the tire swing and walking over to him. She slid her arms around his neck murmuring, "I'm sorry Dean, sure lets drop it there isn't much time left after all." she kissed his neck and he ran his fingers through her soft as silk hair._

* * *

><p><em>John walked into the tiny motel room and examined the scene before him. Sam was dancing around going on about Dean having mooneyes for some mysterious girl, while Dean sat on the couch ignoring his brother. He was watching TV or making a good show of it at least, but John could tell that his oldest mind was on other things. He sighed, he knows that look seen it before his boy was falling for this girl -whoever she was- and he was falling hard. He has seen that look before when he was young and just met Mary it is that same wide eyed holy-crap-is-this-happening-to-me look.<em>

_He hated to do this to Dean and they could think him a monster for this but what other choice does he have. This life isn't suitable for relationships this girl whoever she is would wind up dead, that's what happens when a woman loves a Winchester. "Sammy could you go and get some ice please?" It wasn't a request but he posed it as one he needed to go about this gently and he didn't need Sam here to do it. For whatever reason Dean has been keeping this girl a close kept secret. "But dad we…" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose the universal sign that he was pushing his luck. Thankfully, Sam just sighed and mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the ice bucket. He was still grumbling as he walked out the door. "Dean could you come here?" He asks as he sits down at the wobbly table. _

_John eyed Dean for a moment as he sat down and settled himself. God he didn't want to do this despite general belief he didn't like moving his boys around uprooting them all the time and now that Dean seemed to have found someone…well this was killing him. "What's up dad?" this wasn't in the manual, with a sudden fierceness he wished Mary were here guiding him telling him what to do. "Dean…um…" he stopped took a deep breath and started over again. This was for the best, the best for Dean and this girl they could move on and live and Dean wouldn't have to watch her die like he did Mary. "We need to go; I got some info on a hunt in Minnesota. We leave at first dawn… go and say your good-byes son."_

* * *

><p>"<em>So soon?" she whispered, he nodded and couldn't look at her. He had no clue where they were going where the road they were on would take them. This was new territory for them both. He knew this, he liked being near her, her smile seemed to warm the coldest part of his heart and she had managed to break down several walls he had put up. Neither of them spoke he didn't think she could with the way her throat was furiously working. She looked out over the water the only light was the moon. It cast her in its shadow and he couldn't see her properly. "Dean…will I ever see you again." she asked finally looking at him her eyes were diamond bright and he wished he wasn't the one causing her this pain. "If I have anything to do about it." She nodded a decision lightning her eyes making them clearer than they had been a moment ago she crashed her lips to his and he was lost.<em>

_When he left her she was sleeping her head pillowed on his bomber jacket her hair falling in her face. She looked like a fairy from one of those fairytales his mom used to read to him. Her knitted dress rose up her thigh and fell off one shoulder, he didn't want to leave not now not when they just met and things were so new before they even had a chance. He'd come back, he thought, he'd come back and see where this road would take them._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__here's part two. It is set around when they were nineteen._

_**Characters:**__ Dean/Cassie Caroline/Matt, Elena and Bonnie with mentions of Dean/Caroline _

_**Summary: **__You took me by surprise, with just one look _

_**Category: **__Romance/angst and broken heart with a dash of humor._

_**Suggested Listening: **__'The Crow & The Butterfly' by Shinedown_

* * *

><p><em>Just the Way the Cookie Crumbles/_

* * *

><p><em>At nineteen Caroline Forbes had everything she could ever want. She had her own place -it was small but it was hers and she loved it- a boyfriend who was as sweet as the day was long and he loved her. What more could a girl ask for? Her life went on its natural course of things so if life was so great why did it feel so wrong why did she feel like she was missing something. Every now and then, her mind wondered to those fun fill days and nights when she hung out with a boy whose eyes shone like stars in the night. <em>

_Sighing she sat down on her couch and pulled out the only picture she had of him. It was a good picture he wasn't looking at the camera but at something only he could see his profile strong and so handsome. Her fingers danced across the glossy wallet size picture. She still talked to him every once and a while but since she started up with Tyler the conversations slowed. She was glad he met someone to it made her feel less guilty less as if she was betraying him somehow. The guilt however was still there still eating away at her gut and bits of her heart. When she was just seventeen, she fancied herself in love with that boy but she couldn't have been right, he was something just out of her reach someone she could not have so should not want. _

_There had been a string of girls after her, he just wanted to forget her and maybe for a time he did. There was Lisa the bendy yoga instructor and now there was Cassie. Cassie was different she was smart funny and wanted to be a reporter. She smiled at him and touched a place in his heart that he had locked away. Life was good with her and he thinks there is a chance that he might actually love her. Weird yes it was very weird. But if his life was so great then why did he feel so wrong why did it feel like he was missing something. _

_He sat down on the musty old couch that was showing it age in the wear and tear, ignoring whatever it was that Sammy was saying he pulled out a picture of her. It was the only one he had of her, she had her chin in her hand her green eyes sparkled like the sun and her smile was just as dazzling. She was so different from any girl he had ever met before or since. When he was seventeen just a boy no more than a child he fancied himself in love with her. But he couldn't have been right she was something just out of reach someone he could not have so should not want. Dad had been right pretty blonde haired women had a tendency to die around the Winchester men._

* * *

><p><em>Life is funny, well not so much as funny ha ha but as in just plain weird. It twists and turns takes you down roads you never would have chosen but somehow did anyhow. It had been weeks since she talked to Dean and the worry was beginning to show. However, no one knew why she stared off into nothing why she frowned at her phone or jumped every time it rang. Bonnie scolded her told her that she was ignoring Matt and for what. It would be so easy to tell her of those few short days when she had been blissfully happy when he heart had thudded in her chest every morning just at the thought of spending time with him. "You used to dance Care, what happened to that?" Elena asks one day her brown eyes so full of concern that she almost cracked and told her everything. She of course didn't just smiled like she used to or tried at least… and said, "I'm fine Elena really. I'm just a bit tired is all." <em>

_To keep herself busy she started singing at the Grill, Matt was ecstatic about it, so was Elena and Bonnie. Singing turned out to be a good outlet she sang sad songs that tore at the heart and made you want to cry, happy songs that made you want to get up and dance. And songs that made you remember times long ago past. After a set, she climbed off the stage she didn't know she had been crying until Elena wrapped her arms around her neck and Bonnie asked. "Who makes you cry like that Care?" _

_He is sitting in a bar Cassie at his side a haunting song played from the radio. "Just like a crow chasing the butterfly, dandelions lost in the summer sky," it been weeks since he last talked to her. He was keeping her distance he wanted her to be happy didn't want her to keep thinking of him. She said she had been and he had heard the sadness in her tone. So what was he to do? Keep torturing them with this when he didn't even know what they were to each other? She was with Matt and probably loved him, he was with Cassie, and he was well on his way. Maybe he wasn't quite sure yet. _

_Cassie looked over at him and her hand squeezed his knee her smile wavered when he looked at her, "Who are you remembering right now Dean?" she asks her voice whisper soft. "No one." it was a lie and they both knew it. Later after Cassie whispered she loved him, he told her all about his family and what they did. He told her the big family secret, want to know what she did. She called him crazy said, "You've lost your effing mind! You didn't have to lie to me if you didn't feel the same way! I say I love you and tell me this crap!" she pointed her finger imperiously towards her door and told him to get out. Circle of life and all that crap. Maybe his dad was right maybe he couldn't have a normal relationship with a girl not with this job. And he would always have the job it was his life._

* * *

><p><em>She lay in her bed her eyes glued to the ceiling, her mind to busy to even attempt sleep, where was her life going these days. She and Matt went the way of the wind and she couldn't bring herself to be sorry about that. She didn't get him one minute he wanted her and then the next he accused her of thinking of someone else. It wasn't entirely untrue she did think about someone, thought about nights spent by the river of him smiling at her calling her princess. <em>

_To this day only he can call her that it seemed wrong to hear it from someone else's lips. Her phone vibrating on the nightstand dragged her away from her thoughts. Biting her lip, she looked at the caller I.D. Angus Young. A smile broke out she knew only one person that would use that alias. "Hello." there was a long pause before he said anything she could hear muffled voices and a beeping sound that she couldn't place. "Hey there princess." she almost sighed at the sound of his deep gravely voice. "Hey Dean, where have you been?" she heard him sigh, long and shuddering. She knew then was wrong and couldn't push that bubble of worry down far enough. "Oh…y'know around." she made a little mmhmm sound she didn't believe him not one bit but if he wanted to lie she couldn't stop him._

"_Sammy got hurt today." he was in the hospital…well that explained the background noise. "Is…is he okay?" Sammy his baby brother the boy he wouldn't shut up about the boy that made Dean so proud that the smile he wore when he talked about him could rival any proud parent. She had never meet him because they had kept their time together secret but she felt like she knew him. Since Dean sounded scared out of his wits, she was a little afraid to. "Yeah…no he's fine…it's just…" He didn't say what it was, but she knew enough to know that it was a close call and that he felt guilty about it. "Dean, whatever happened it wasn't your fault." she whispered, sitting up in bed, she draped her arm over her knee. He was always blaming himself for things that were not his fault and had no control over. _

"_It is my fault Caroline I…I should have…he could have…I didn't…" sighing she ran her fingers through her hair. How was she going to get it through his thick skull that no matter haw many times he dives in front of danger that people are always going to get hurt and that he cant blame himself. It was a futile conversation she knows that doesn't mean she didn't want to shake him until his teeth rattled. She had a very good feeling Sam probably felt the same way. "Dean…" she started but he cut her off, "Look I got to go I just wanted to call you for a minute." with that he hung up leaving her hanging. She ended her side of the call and dropped the phone onto the bed. Well there goes any sleep she could have had, "Thank you so much Dean Winchester." she grumbled as she walked over to her fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. _

"_Dean…who was that?" Sammy asked groggily his hazel eyes unfocused thanks to the morphine. "No one Sammy, just go back to sleep dude." his brother smiled the happy goofy smile of someone that was drugged to their gills and nodded back off. Things went back to normal after that he still didn't call her as much as she wanted he had his reasons. He hunted with Dad and Sam kept the arguments from going to far and called her when he had no chance to stop them. That was the cycle the never ending of no promises made so none were broken. He thought his life would never change, never go a different route, would always be the same never ending shit. That was until he found the little piece of paper that would change everything._

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam…Sammy what is this?" He asked holding up the crumpled piece of paper that held his little brothers entire future, he ignoring the way his hand shook a little. "Dean…I meant to tell you…I didn't want you." Dean cut him off with a vicious swipe of his hand. He didn't want to hear it the letter had been post marked almost three weeks ago. He had know even before the accident that put him in that hospital, he had known this whole time and he had never said a word. "You would have taken dad's side." the soft spoken accusation hit him where it would hurt the most. Sam always did know where to hit a person the hardest always knew how to get under a persons skin so he could hurt them. The kid is a freaking pro at this. <em>

_Dad hose that moment to come back, he saw the letter in Dean's hands even though he did try and hide it. "What's that?" the old man asks. Dean looks to his little brother his eyes saying, 'tell him this is your news tell him.' But Sammy cant or wont talk he forces Dean to do it. "Sammy got a full ride to Stanford." Dad nods and for a moment he sees pride flash through his fathers dark eyes. "Well good, your not going but still good." Dean hears the pride in their fathers voice and he should be proud Sammy got a full ride but all Sam heard was the not going part. "Dad I have to go this is my chance my only chance at a normal life!" He shouts and dad shouts back and for a moment Dean just stays clear from the nasty words. Until mom gets thrown into it._

"_I don't know but I don't think she would want this for us! I don't know her but I'm forced to hunt down her killer! This is ruining my life!" Dean cant take it anymore he stands up and puts himself in the middle like he always does. Its his role he's the good son, the good little soldier that does everything dad tells him to do. He should know Sam is always telling him so. "Stop!," he shouts putting himself between father and son, "please." he add softly. "Stay out of it Dean! You always take dad side even when he made you leave that girl in Virginia!" he flinched like he had been slapped. "Low blow Sam." Dad growls._

"_I'm going!" Sam huffs just as dad says, "You walk out that door don't think about coming back!" but its dad who leaves first leaving a angry huffing eighteen year old and a quiet twenty-two year old who had to clean up the aftermath. Dean silently packs all the things Sammy's gonna need slips some money into his bag and hand it to him, "Here everything you need is in there. I even put some money into the bag." Sam nods his eyes wide. "Do you…do you want me to take you to the bus station?" _

"_No…no I need to do this alone." Dean nods because what else could he do he was going to have to get used to this, to Sam taking care of himself it went against the grain but Sam wasn't giving him much of a choice was he. "Be safe Sammy." He says pulling his baby brother into a hug the last one he'll probably be giving him. This may very well be the last time he sees his baby brother. "You to Dean." Sam walks out the door walking out on this life on the job and on him. It hurts he wont deny it and he really just wants to go to the one place he can forget but now its just him and dad…and dad needs him. Who was going to take care of the old man?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__So here's part three it takes place just after Caroline's twenty second birthday and four months after Sam left for collage. And because I didn't say it I need to now Caroline does know about his family business plus she hasn't talk to him in say a year or so. _

_**A/N: **__and a very special thanks to silently tearful for this story probably wouldn't have been born without you. Thanks for the idea you fed my plot bunny she was hungry. And to Dee for liking my story you have no idea what it means to me, to know that you like this story it is my new baby. also I am so sorry for the long wait…I've had some…problems. I've been dealing with them but I've had a hard time of it. Any who there is just one more chapter to go and I'm done._

_**Suggested Listening: **__Tangled up in you By: Aaron Lewis and Surprise, Surprise By: Brett Dennen_

* * *

><p><em>Still Tangled Up In You/_

* * *

><p><em>Caroline hummed to herself as she pushed the book trolley down the fiction aisle loading the shelves with the new books Mr. Morgan had just bought. She loved this section more than the others there was nothing better than immersing herself in a good book and ignoring the world around her. Today she had too much on her mind to really pay any attention to her work. She would have lunch with Tyler a quick stop to Mrs. Mitchells house to pick up Jeremy's homework then off to the boarding house for a chat with Damon - she was really looking forward to that, heavy on the sarcasm- then off to Elena's for some research and dinner and a movie with her and Bonnie.<em>

_They hadn't had a girl's night in a while and she missed hanging out with them. Busy schedules equals busy lives and all that. She checked her watch eleven- thirty time to check out. She looked around her eyeballing the aisles but she didn't see Mr. Morgan anywhere. The old coot was always stepping out on her. "Mr. Morgan!" She shouted. "I told you I don't like it when you do that." (She knows that it is why she does it.) He scolded her as he came up behind her making her jump at least a foot in the air. He didn't mean anything by his scolding he was smirking when he did it. He once told her he liked being alone but if he had to share anyone's company he was glad it was hers. She decided to take that as a compliment. "I have to go now Mr. Morgan." She says hiding her smile behind a book. She loves the old man there was a sweet man behind all that gruffness. _

"_Mhmm," He murmured smirking as he looked at her handy work, "Going to see that young man of yours?" eyeing her a bit slyly, she looks down at her feet her cheeks flaming. "Tyler isn't my man Mr. Morgan, he's just a friend." he made that mhmm sound again she hated when he did that. Tyler was not hers just a good friend but as the old man liked to point out she did spend an awful lot of time with him. Who could blame her after Matt, Tyler just seemed to be there for her. He understood her, understood that she was a different girl than she was in high school. Tyler had changed to he wasn't that jerk that used to bully people. She liked to thank Jeremy for that something happened between them over the summer something Tyler still won't share. Well whatever happened she liked the new Tyler she could talk to this guy and sometimes…sometimes, she really needed someone to talk to._

"_Well have fun then…" He paused and looked at her from the corner of his eye. There were those time when she thought Mr. Morgan new things that he really shouldn't. "You need to have more fun." yes well what was she supposed to say to that. She did have fun she just didn't go out and party and she stayed as far away from the river as she could possibly get. It hurt to go there and hang out at the old tire swing; she gained too many of her memories of a certain someone there. Sad isn't she cant even think his name not after a year of no contact. It hurt and she couldn't help but blame herself had she said something to make him stop calling her? Was it her fault? _

"_What ever it is my dear, it is not your fault." See it was things like that that made her wonder about him. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Morgan." She murmured a smile creasing her features; she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Feeling a bit better after that she practically danced to her car, she liked feeling happy and today she felt lighter than air. For some reason she was feeling giddy today a bit light headed like something in her life was about to drastically change but that was silly wasn't it. Her life had been going the same way for years now with little to no change so why did she feel like it was all about to go a different direction today._

* * *

><p>"<em>Seriously Care how can you eat all those bacon cheese fries and still have room for a salad?" Tyler asked her as she ate another fork full of the leafy goodness that was her salad. The Grill made awesome salads oh and bacon cheese fries can't forget those. She shrugged as she swallowed and said, "Dunno just so good." he gave a mock shudder at her choice in food, "It would be one thing if you put a little bit of ranch on the salad, but no, you have smother it in Catalina." She looked up at him, her surprise evident. "How do you know what salad dressing I like?" he smiled at her with that charmingly crooked grin of his the one that made her heart flutter a bit faster. Seriously, should she be feeling that way about one of her best friends? "You're my best friend Caroline I know more about you than you think I do." he stated looking at her with his deep brown eyes, blushing she looked down at her plate. Crap! Well now, maybe she did like Tyler a bit too much. "Yes…well what's a girl to say to that?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>She frowns as she pulls up to the boarding house Stefan isn't here, he's out with Alaric and Elena, their off doing some more pretty heavy research in Isobel's office. They will be back later but in the mean time since no one else was here this particularly unpleasant job was left up to her. Damon was…well Damon he was snarky asshole that pushed everyone away so they wouldn't care anymore even if he still did. When he wasn't to busy pissing her off he was making her care. He wasn't all bad he loved Elena to distraction and was willing to do <em>anything _to keep her safe. How could she hate him for the very same action that she herself was willing to do. Something they were all willing to do. _

_Now she didn't really think it would actually come to that. Katharine was a class a bitch but honestly Caroline just thought she was here to stir up trouble for Stefan, Damon and her look alike Elena -she thought as she shut off the engine to her beloved Ford and walked up the walkway to the door- she hoped at least. Sighing she knocked on the thick ordinate wood and knocked again when he hadn't answered a few minutes later. By the time, he actually did open the door she had considered banging on the door and screaming at him like a fishwife. "About time!" she snapped, brushing past him she walked into the living room leaving him to stand in the doorway a scowl marring his face._

_He always seemed to scowl theses days and unlike with most people it did nothing to intimidate her, she knew that annoyed him. She smiled at him with a dazzling smile as she sat on the overstuffed couch. She loved this couch hmm wonder if he will let her have it. "No," He murmured pouring himself a glass of amber liquid and one for her as well. "What?" She asks confused what was he saying no to? "You can't have my couch." He says his crooked grin out in full force as he hands her the glass. "Mhmm," she takes a sip from the glass and sighed at the burning in her throat. She loved bourbon. "So what brings you here Barbie?" Rolling her eyes at him, she twisted her lips in a scowl. "I really wish you would stop calling me that." he just laughed managing to convey without words how that would never happen._

"_Anyways I came here because," He cut her off with a wave of his hand as he plopped down lazily on the chair across from her. "You came here to ask me about Katharine or maybe it's about that hexagon thing you have going on for you." what the hell was he talking about? What hexagon thing? "Excuse me?" he sighed a very put upon sound. "There's Matt, you and Tyler, then there's mysterious guy, you and Tyler. I'm not stupid enough to believe that Matt could even stand a chance against that guy, but Tyler…"He broke off and laughed a little. She didn't like the sound of that laugh it sounded like someone's heart had broken. "Now he could give him a run for his money. Then there's me, Tyler, you and this guy see a hexagon." _

_She rolled her eyes at him geez he had obviously had to much to drink today. "Really Damon you don't want to talk about Katharine but your very willing to put my love life -or lack there of- under the microscope." his smile was small sincere and a bit patronizing. It set her teeth on edge. "Caroline, you don't know what your in the middle of do you?" no she obviously didn't, okay so she loved Matt and on some level Tyler but only as a friend a snort sounded in her head and that little voice that tells her when she's lying to herself makes itself known. _Yeah right love Tyler just as a friend mhmm sure.

_But, what about the rest? De…_He _wasn't coming back and she wasn't pining over a man she would never see or hear from again. She did not love Damon although on some level she was smart enough to admit that she could have if only things had been different. And, he was right Matt didn't stand a chance against De…him. It was like comparing a winter's storm to a summer's breeze they were two completely different beings. Now Tyler and De…_him_…well that was a different story all together Tyler and him were more evenly matched. God! She felt like she had a horse race in her head. Matt in last place but still fighting Damon, Tyler and…the other one all in the lead trying to break away. "Enough!" She barks tossing back what was left in her glass trying to wash away her own thoughts, "Damon…please tell me what you know about Katharine." he smiled in that way he has when he knows he's gotten into someone's head. Thankfully, he nodded and let the subject drop. _

_She left an hour later her head pounding as she drove to Elena's house. Jenna met her at the door Elena wasn't home yet to bad she really could have used someone to talk to. However, Jenna being Jenna saw that pulled her into the kitchen where they attacked a pint of ice cream and commiserated over men. She liked Jenna always has and since she took over the raising of Jeremy and Elena when their parents died she had found herself growing a bit closer to the woman. She was like the older sister she never had. Soon Elena came home looking somber with Stefan and Alaric right behind her the research began. They all had dinner together all trying to wash away any somberness she basked in the love Stefan had for Elena the budding love Jenna had for Alaric. Alaric was…he was a good man took her under his wing when she had been young and floundering and he was good for Jenna._

_Girl's night had been a bust. Bonnie had to bail and Elena just seemed a bit to distracted so after Dinner Caroline had left. Stating, "I'm going home and go to bed." Stefan had smiled at her with that all knowing smile. "Yeah Damon has that effect on everyone." she frowns a little at the memory. She did not know why but she didn't like when he talked that way about Damon. There was just something about the older Salvatore brother that just begged her to defend him. He looked so lost and broken -he thought he hid it well…he doesn't- Damon had suffered. A lot from the things she had learned, Katharine had used him, learned that she had never really loved him only after he had practically destroyed his own life and all for her. Damon loved deeply to the very center of his heart the very core of who he is gotta respect a man that could love like that. _

_Sighing she took out her key and unlocked the front door to the bookstore. She like using the front way the back that was centered in an ally scared the crap out of her. What with all the new vampires that were released from the tomb still running around with silent and sure steps she walked through the darkened bookstore towards the steps that led to the apartments up stairs. There were just two hers and Mr. Morgan's and like that silly old man it was just the way she liked it. Sighing she unlocked her door she had never been more than grateful to be home. Gripping the books in her arms tighter and slipping her purse off her shoulder she flipped the light switch on, she put her keys into the little bowl by the door and walked into the kitchen/living room/dining room/bed room. Her apartment was a studio so all the rooms were on big room. _

_She laid the books down on the counter and turned to the fridge. Opening it she grabbed a bottle of water, cracked it open and took a sip just as an oh so achingly familiar deep -deeper than she remembered- gravely voice murmured from behind her, "Caroline." it took her so much by surprise she almost spit her water back out. Steeling herself before turning to look at him, she took several deep breaths. "What…what are you doing here?" she whispered. She had meant to sound strong, confidant but that all went out the window when she actually _saw _him. His left arm was in a makeshift sling (knowing him he probably did it himself) a gash over his right eye -that was in bad need of stitches- and a dark purplish bruise in one corner of his mouth, her hand quivers as she brings it to her mouth. "De…Dean what the hell?" She asked she started to move towards him as if his center of gravity pulled her to him. At first, they were slow, hesitant movements but then she gained speed and before she knew it, her hands were all over him searching him for some unseen injury. _

"_I'm fine," He murmured on a sigh, his free hand coming up to cup her shoulder. It was a content sorta sigh as if he knew he could finally rest that he was some place safe and could finally close his eyes for more than a second. She snorted, "Yeah, 'cos you look so fine." she practically spat. Fine her ass he was so not fine! Pushing him towards her couch, she got a really good look at him. The sling was makeshift but a good one the bruise wasn't so bad -she had seen worse on Jeremy- but that gash was going to need some stitches. _

_He watched her as she huffed all the way to her kitchen mumbling something along the lines, "stupid males come to my house broken and bleeding!" even though it hurt he couldn't help but smile. "What are you smiling at?" She snapped as she walked back to him a first aid kit in her hands. "Nothing…it's just good to see you." he murmured shaking his head. She has no clue just how good it is to see her smiling -well mad at the moment- green eyes her full lips and that goodness that just seemed to radiate from her center. She seemed to deflate at that her eyes going all soft, "this is going to hurt." she whispers the antiseptic doused cotton ball poised over his brow._

"_Its okay." and it was he knew she would never hurt him. He hasn't seen her since they were seventeen hadn't talked to her in a year and yet he knows her so well. She crawls into his lap he had to tell himself that she was just trying to get at the gash better that it didn't mean anything. Why would it? Their time together had been over long before it even had a chance to start. She couldn't still want him…even if he still wanted her. She had to have moved on. A small part of him snarls at him throws up accusations that he really doesn't want to hear. _Well you would know that if you could have bothered to pick up a phone, but no, you couldn't do that could you? _"Why did you stop calling me?" She says her voice whisper soft. She doesn't look at him keeps herself busy with fixing him up._

"_I…I didn't want to hold you back." she looks at him then a scowl marring her features. "What a load of crap that is." it is a simple statement no heat behind it none that he can hear that is. "Excuse me?" she ignores him and he has to make himself still when she stabs him with the needle. By the look on her face it wasn't an accident she was smiling to widely for it to have been an accident. "You did that on purpose." he accused albeit a little petulantly. She just smiled as she stitched._

"_Tell me something Caroline…" He said a while later they sat on the couch her at one end him on the other he wanted her closer but for the first time -in ever- he didn't know how to go about that. She looks at him her eyes cloudy with something he couldn't put a finger on. Was she remembering that day so long ago when she had asked the same question? He was. "…Anything." _

_She had no clue what he was going to ask her probably something along the lines of the same crap he fed her while she was stitching him up. (Or tried to at least.) She didn't know why he was here why he chose her place when there has to be other places for him to go. She had agreed to tell him anything it was the same question she had asked all those years ago. "Why did you move here? Why aren't you still with your mom?" huh well how to answer that without sounding like a lovesick idiot or tell him the complete truth behind her choices. There were some secrets that weren't hers to spill but there were always hers. She could tell him her big secret. But how would he react? _

_She took a deep breath, well if she was going to do it, now was the time. "Well I moved in here because things at home were, um, escalating." well that was a good start. "And um, well you see there was this accident and I was in the hospital and…and I was…oh hell!" she snapped jumping off the couch her hands in her hair. Could she really do this could she really tell him what she was now what she had become? "Caroline, just tell me." Dean murmured from his spot on the couch. She could trust him, she told herself, she could trust him she knew she could. "I'm a…a hunter, Dean. I hunt vampires." to her utter surprise, he burst out laughing. The bend yourself in half and slap your leg kinda laugh. _

_She had just told him her big secret the one thing only her closest friends knew about and here he was laughing his ass off! "Dean Winchester! You wanna tell me what's so damn funny!" she snapped her hands on her hips. She had to wait for his laughter to die down before he could speak and even then, he had a time of it. The jackass. _

"_Sorry princess, really…I am. But by the… the way you were talking I was expecting a bit more than 'I'm a Buffy chick now'." She huffed and puffed all the way to her bed where she sat down -admittedly- like a petulant child. What else can one expect when her big secret has been revealed and the person you told it to just laughs? "Oh blondie don't be like that." he said getting up and shuffling his way over to her bed. She felt bad in an instant she knew he was hurt and obviously more hurt than she had first thought. Despite still being angry, she reached up and helped him to sit down. "I didn't mean to make you mad it's just that I was expecting something more. You always were so dramatic Caroline." If he was trying to win her over, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. _

"_I am not dramatic!" She snapped._

"_Mhmm, of course not," he murmured patting her knee._

_She rolled her eyes and was about to peel his hand off her leg when he gave it a squeeze, she looked up at him into his bright green eyes with the golden flecks. Once when they were young and stupid before they even had a chance before whatever this was had even a running start she had thought that she could drown in those eyes of his. (Some things never change.) Once she had felt all tangled up in him as if someone were to look at the two of them they couldn't tell where he ended and she began. Sitting here with him now, with his hand on her knee, her eyes locked onto his she thinks it might still be true. "I left because of you." She blurted out, he looked shocked taken back by her words. "If you came back," She hastened to add so he wouldn't feel bad about her choice. "If you came back I wanted a place where you could find me and we wouldn't be bothered."_

_He sighed and ya know what she really didn't want to hear what he had to say so she cut him off, "You need some sleep. Take my bed tonight and I'll take the couch."_

"_I'm not taking your bed from you.""And I'm not going to argue with a stubborn ass. Just lay down and go to sleep."_

"_I need help talking my boots off." He murmured wagging his eyebrows making her laugh. He maybe an ass but he was lovable. "Fine." she said kneeling down in front of him and unlacing his boots. She pulled on off and then the other, sitting back on the bed she undid the makeshift sling and helped him take off his shirt. "Its not broken is it?" she asked worriedly her eyes never leaving the bruised arm. "Nah, it'll be better in a few days." she nodded mentally adding that he wasn't going anywhere until he was in better shape. Her breath hitched and she turned away when he took his pants off and she wondered when she became so prudish. When he was settled she walked over to her closet and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow, making herself a bed on the couch she settle herself down and tried to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>The next day she woke up early with a crick in her neck -stupid couch- but still determined to go to the store. She rarely ate at home so she didn't have any food in her fridge. That is if you don't count water and soda. She walked over to her closet and saw Dean sprawled out on his stomach his injured arm at his side and the other one under the pillow. She smiled at the sight he made he looked so sweet while he slept all those lines of worry that were etched into the hard planes of his face were gone making him look peaceful. Even if she was pretty sure there wasn't anything peaceful about Dean Winchester. She dressed quickly and dashed down a note telling him where she had gone.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I know Bonnie, yeah but I cant today. Because something came up." she murmured opening the door and walking past a smiling Mr. Morgan. She waved -difficult since her hands were full but she managed- at him and walked to the back of the shop juggling the phone and a bag of groceries. "Uh huh, lunch really does sound great Bon but I cant not today." honestly she felt bad she really did want to spend the day with them but she had unexpected guest in her apartment right now and as much as she wanted to spend the day with her friends she wanted to know what was going on with Dean. He seemed so -lost is the word she was looking for here- something. Sighing she opened her door and almost dropped her bag and the phone.<em>

_Standing there in the middle of her apartment was Dean in nothing but a towel his toned and tanned body glistening. Golly he was good looking. "Um Bonnie I have to go I'll call you later. Will do bye." she hung up her phone and turned away from him and that smirk that was plastered on his face. Oh man really! What had she gotten herself involved in? "What's the matter Forbes like what you see?" He asks, she can hear him walking around but she cant see where he's going since her back is to him. "I don't know what you are talking about!" she snapped violently shoving a box of cereal into the cabinet. "Mhmm," she was going to ignore him that was her plan and she was sticking to it. She pulled the eggs out of the bag and put them beside the bread and grabbed the bacon. _

_This was her first foray into cooking, there was a reason she ate out a lot, hopefully it wont be to bad. She grabbed a bowl and cracked a few eggs managing to not get one piece of shell in there -woohoo for her- mixed it up and poured it into the frying pan. She had a pack of bacon sizzling in the other pan. Well so far so good right. Dean -fully dressed- sat down at the counter and watched her work, giving the place a homey feel. She of course wouldn't trust that feeling Dean had a way of blowing her out of the water, leaving her on dry land gasping for breathe like a fish out of water. By the time she was done she had a few minor burns and one burned piece of bacon the rest was edible she just hoped it tasted good. _

_They ate in silence -something she wasn't used to- and when he was done she watched him move his arm around. He had taken the sling off so it must not be that bad right. "Where's your brother and dad?" she blurted out instantly regretting her question the minute she caught his eye. He looked torn, hurt in the way a person could when the people closest to you have hurt you in the worst way possible. Knowing Dean like she did -which admittedly wasn't all that well but close enough- it had meant they had left him. "They left you didn't they." it was something she and him had in common, both of them had been left by people they had cared about. Whether purposely or not it had the same effect. Abandonment issues suck. _

"_Yeah, Sammy he left for collage. Got a full ride to Stanford." despite the hurt that laced his words she could hear the pride shinning through. He was so proud of his brother, whenever he talked about him it was there that -fatherly- pride for his smart as a whip baby brother. "What about your dad?" she asked pushing away her plate. She wasn't hungry anymore. He didn't answer her for a moment choosing instead to pace back and forth his bare feet slapping on the floor, finally he stopped, sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "He was so mad," he said after another long moment. "So mad that Sammy wanted to go his own way. He…he said things, things that cant be taken back." _

_he heart hurt for him for this proud man that stood in front of her bearing his soul and the pain his family had caused him. She could understand that, her father had died leaving her with a mother whose grief made her cold towards the only child she had. The one that reminded her so much of the husband she had lost. She had a feeling the same thing was going on here with him. She had seen pictures of Mary Winchester she was a beautifully vibrant looking woman. With soft green eyes that showed the goodness of her soul. She had always thought Dean looked like his mother and if she thought that then you can bet his father did as well. "He left not to long after Sam did and…I haven't seen him since, only talk to him when he has a job for me." _

_In that moment she hated John Winchester, hated him for what he has done to Dean the one that stayed the one that wouldn't leave. He had a chance you know. Just before he had dropped out and had gotten his GED he had gotten his own offers from collages but he had declined them burned them after he opened them. It made her sad that his family could treat someone that was so loyal to them so badly. Sam got a pass he was young and didn't want this life but John, yeah not so much. "Dean I'm…" she started but stopped what could she say to make this better. What could she possibly have to say that could make any of this better? Not a damn thing that's what. _

_He spins around on the ball of his foot his eyes lit up with an idea, "Come with me Caroline," he says suddenly so suddenly she almost fell off her chair. "What?" she asked because she couldn't have honestly heard him right. He couldn't be asking her to with him. Could he? "Are you serious?" he walks over to her taking her hands in his, "Deadly." well alrighty then. A smile breaks out curling the corners of her mouth. How could she say no to that? "Okay…okay lets do this then." _


End file.
